If only
by liveless-snow
Summary: Kalau saja Len tidak pernah ada, mungkin hidup akan lebih bahagia bagi Miku fans club, tapi benarkah hal itu? benarkah kita akan lebih bahagia jika orang itu tidak ada mostly from Luka Pov
1. Chapter 1

========== If Only ==========

Another Perfect Miku x Cupu Len Fic.  
==== Warning! =====

My abal-abal Pic, Miss. Typo yang bertebaran dan eksis dimana-mana. Titik,koma,tanda seru dan tanda-tanda lainnya yang tidak beraturan, sangat tidak sesuai dengan EYD

Please give me review, terima saran dan lain-lain lastly happy reading.

Another Fic gaje from ane...

========== If Only ==========

Kalau saja Len itu tidak pernah ada didunia ini, Mungkin saja para Miku Fans saat ini tidak akan galau dipertemuan mingguan mereka ini.

Yap mereka ini adalah kumpulan para Fans HAtsune Miku yang merupakan adik dari _sensei_ terfavorit _diVoca-Gakuen_ yaitu Hatsune Mikuo.

Dan disisi lain lagi-lagi mereka dihadapkan dengan krisis mingguan. Karena lagi-lagi mereka tetap tidak bisa menyingkirkan sosok Len Kagamine yang merusak pemandangan disekitar sang ketua osis itu.

Sudah menjadi kebencian bari para penggemar Miku, karena setiap ada Miku pasti ada Len yang akhirnya membuat Len Kagamine menjadi sosok paling dibenci disekolah ini.

Saat ini member-member utama para fans ini Luka Megurine,Kaito Shion,Gakupo Kamui,Oliver,Meiko Sakine dan Seeu .

" Ayolah kenapa kita mesti mengalami hal ini terus, Oliver dan Gakupo apa yang terjadi dengan misi "Menculik Len" nya? " ucap ketua grup itu sang gadis berambut pink MEgurine Luka.

" Maafkan KAmi Luka-_sama_! Rencana itu gagal total, karena entah bagaimana caranya Miku-sama berhasil menemukan Len yang kami sembunyikan. " Ujar Laki-laki berambut putih dengan perban dimatanya itu yang bernama Oliver

" dan semua orang yang disuruh menjaga Len, semuanya mengalami patah tulang akibat dihajar Miku-_sama_! Laporan selesai! " Lanjut Pria yang terkenal akan rambut panjangnya itu alias GAkupo Kamui

" Begitukah, lalu Kaito Bagaimana dengan rencana "menggoda Miku-_sama_" dan menjadikannya pacarmu? " ujar Luka, yap bagi grup ini Kaito Shion yang merupakan anak pemilik sekolah ini lebih cocok dengan cewek _perfect_ seperti Miku. Ditambah statusnya sebagai Wakil ketua osis membuat semua setuju kalau KAito dan Miku jauh lebih cocok dibandingkan cowok _Shota_ Len dengan Miku Hatsune.

" Gagal Total, ketika aku mengajak dia keCAfe dia malah mengatakan " Disini _Banana Parfait_nya murah sekali-kali ajak Len kesinilah.""

" Lalu ketika aku mengantarkannya membelikan aksesoris dia mengatakan " Len kalau makek Klip Kupu-kupu ini pasti lucu "" ujarnya melanjutkan

" Dan yang terakhir ketika aku mengantarkan dia membeli baju dia malah berkata "KAlau aku menyuruh Len ber_cosplay_ dengan baju ini kira-kira dia mau gak ya? " dan hari itu kami malah membeli baju _Magical Kitty Cosplay_ untuk Len " ujar Kaito menunduk

" GR….. SElanjutnya Meiko dan Seeu bagaimana rencana kalian menggoda Len Kagamine untuk menjauhkannya dari Miku " Ujar Luka dengan penuh harap pada duo terakhir

" Maafkan KAmi Luka_-sama, _kami gagal total, kami sangat tidak sangup melakukan hal itu dan kami mohon tolong jangan suruh kami melakukan hal itu lagi " JAwab mereka berdua dengan tampang berdosa

" Kenapa kalian bisa gagal? Memangnya sesusah itukah menggoda Len ? "

" Sangat susah Luka_-sama_! Dia itu seperti anak kecil! " Jawab cewek berambut coklat yang dikenal dengan sebutan __ di_Voca Gakuen_ aka Meiko

" Anak kecil? "

" Yap dia terlalu Polos, Jujur, dan juga terlalu baik! Aku menjadi merasa sangat berdosa pernah memikirkan rencana itu! " Ujar garis rambut berambut keemasan yang dikenal dengan nama Seeu

" Maksud kalian "

" Begini…. " dan flashback yang panjangpun dimulai

==== Flashback ====

Hari itu Seeu dan Meiko sedang Menunggu Len yang memang sering pulang cepat meninggalkan Miku menuju rumahya. Ketika orang yang ditunggu sudah datang merekapun

" Hei Len_-kun_! " Gadis berambut coklat itu menyapanya

" Ah Meiko_-senpai_ dan Seeu_-senpai_? Ada apa? ?" ucap Len sambil tersenyum menunjukan sisi _Shotanya_ pada dua orang senpainya itu

" Ah tidak, apa kau mau jalan-jalan bareng kami ? " Tanya Seeu

" AH, aku mau tapi Miku_-nee_ bilang untuk langsung pulang kerumah "

" Tidak papa, kami sudah memberi tahu Miku kalau kau akan pulang telat, jadi tidak apa-apa "

" Benarkah ? Kalau begitu Aku mau ikut! Tapi aku tidak punya uang banyak, jadi bisakah kita jalan-jalannya tidak jauh-jauh? "

" Tenang saja kami akan mentraktirmu jadi semuanya aman kok ! " JAwab Seeu yang disambut tatapan **"WHAT!"** oleh Meiko

" AH SERIUSAN MEIKO DAN SEEU _SENPAI_ ? " Ujar Len Girang

" Beneran ! " Jawab Seeu

" TERIMA KASIH BANYAK _SENPAI_! " Ujar Len yang langsung melompat dan memeluk kedua _senpai_nya itu, yang tentu saja membuat kedua senpainya itu blushing, karena Meskipun badan Len kecil ternyata pelukannya sangat kuat sehingga membuat mereka kehabisan nafas.

" BAiklah ayo kita jalan-jalan! " Ujar Len sambil Menggandeng tangan kedua _senpai_nya itu, yang lagi-lagi hanya bisa dijawab dengan Muka kedua _senpai_ yang makin memerah.

Ketika diMall

Terlihat Len sedang menikmati _**Banana-parfaitnya**_ dengan Lesu, karena kedua senpai didepannya hanya memesan air putih. Meskipun bertingkah seperti anak kecil hati Len sangatlah peka.

" _Senpai_….. "

" ADa apa Len ? " Ujar Meiko yang mencoba tersenyum pahit, karena uang jajannya minggu ini habis untuk menjajani bocah _shota_ didepannya

" Maaf, aku gak tau kalau uang _senpai_ gak banyak "

" Ah enggak papa kok, _Senpai_ memang udah kenyang "

" KRuuuuuuk….. " terdengar suara perut Meiko yang berdendang Ria akibat kelaparan

" Bagaimana kalau kita saling bagi saja ya? AKu gak suka banyak-banyak kok makanan manis " Ujar Len yang mencoba berbohong

" Eh? " tentu saja Meiko kaget, seorang Len Kagamine terkenal sebagai cowok penyuka manis dan pisang, karena itu ketika mendengar ini membuat hati Meiko terhentak, dibalik kata-kata orang yang sering menjelek-jelekan Len ternyata ada hati yang sangat putih dan bersih.

" … " Seeu yang ada disampingnya juga tersentuh hatinya ketika mendengar itu apalagi mendengar pengorbanan sendiri sangat terkenal, akibat pernah menangis karena ada yang mengambil susu pisangnya itu saat ini mau berbagi dengan orang-orang kelaparan didepannya.

" Seeu_-senpai_ juga dong, semakin banyak orang yang makan akan semakin enak tau " Senyum cowok kecil itu melelehkan hati kedua insan didepannya itu

" … " Meskipun begitu kedua senpai yang memiliki harga diri tinggi itu sama sekali tidak mau mengambil sendok dari bocah itu yang membuat Len menjadi kesal dan

" Oke Aan... " Len secara paksa menyodorkan sesendok Parfait itu kemulut Meiko.

" ….. " Meiko tetap pada pendiriannya

" Aan….. " Meskipun begitu sinar terang yang menyilaukan dari tubuh Len membuat Meiko akhirnya memakan _parfait_ itu

" Bagaimana rasanya _Senpai_ ? "

" Eeak ! " Ujar Meiko yang tersipu malu

" Selanjutnya Haik An…. " Ujar Len menyodorkan sesendok parfait langsung kemulut Seeu

" AN… " melihat Meiko yang kalah dengan tekanan dari Len membuat Seeu langsung memakan _parfait_ dari sendok Len, sayangnya karena terlambat beberapa tetes _parfait_ itu sempat menetes didaerah dada Seeu. Dan melihat itu Refleks Len langsung mengambil sapu tangan dari kantongnya dan langsung membersihkan dada Seeu

" KYAAA! PLAKKKKKKKK! _HENTAI_! " Sebuah tamparan mendarat dipipi Len, sementara muka Seeu memerah, Len hanya bisa terbengong karena bingung apa yang menyebabkan Seeu Marah.

" Hei apa kau tidak apa-apa Len ? " Tanya Meiko yang iba karena melihat Len terjatuh dari kursinya

" Meiko_-senpai_ ? "

" Ada apa Len ? "

" AKu salah apa ? "

" Len masa kamu gak tau kalau bagian cewek yang itu, gak boleh dipegang ama cowok ? " Tanya Meiko tidak percaya, betapa _innoncent_nya Len.

" Memang kenapa ? " Pernyataan ini membuat Meiko dan Seeu terdiam.

" Hei Len apa kau tahu bagaimana caranya bayi itu dilahirkan ? " Tanya Seeu Yang kemarahannya sudah mereda dan justru khawatir akan kenormalan Len

" Tentu saja aku tahu ! itukan terjadi saat kedua orang yang saling mencintai! " Ujar Len semangat menjawabnya

" Mencintai saling ? " Jawab Meiko dan Seeu yang bersiap menutup mulut Len jika dia mengeluarkan kata-kata yang terlalu vulgar.

" Bayi lahir saat kedua orang yang saling mencintai mencapai puncak kebahagiannya bersama, lalu malaikat akan turun memberikan anak kepada keduanya ! aku benarkan ? " JAwab Len dengan Polosnya

" Len… " kedua gadis itu langsung menghela nafas.

" Ada apa _Senpa_i? "

" Maafkan kami berdua ya ! " Ujar mereka menunduk dan merasa berdosa

" Eh ? " Sementara Len hanya bisa bingung akan pernyataan mereka dan mereka melanjutkan kembali makan _parfait_ bersamanya.

Ketika makan bersama perlahan MEiko dan Seeu berhasil melihat sosok lain yang tidak pernah ditunjukan oleh Len dihari-hari biasanya dan merekapun sangat merasa bahagia bisa melihatnya

" Oh ya Meiko-_senpai_, ada bekas krim dipipimu " Ujar Len mengeluarkan sapu tangan baru dengan gambar pisang-pisang kecil yang lucu dan langsung saja mengelap pipi Meiko,

" Ah sudah bersih, ini untuk Meiko-senpai buat nanti ngelap-ngelap " Ujar Len menyodorkan sapu tangannya

" … " Melihat ini Seeu langsung mengoleskan beberapa krim _Parfait _kepipinya

" Len-kun, boleh aku pinjam sapu tanganmu ? " Ujar Seeu yang menunjuk kearah pipinya, dan Lenpun mengeluarkan sapu tangan lagi (?) Dan mengelap pipi Seeu. Tapi…..

" Hei Len? "Ujar Seeu bingung

" Ada apa _Senpai_? ?"

" Sebenarnya berapa banyak saputangan yang kau punya ? " Tanya Seeu yang KEPO, diikuti dengan Meiko yang juga penasaran

" ADa 5 buah "

" Sebanyak itu untuk apa ? " tanggap mereka berdua

" Ibuku selalu berkata, kalau aku harus menyiapkan banyak sapu tangan agar selalu siap untuk mengusap air mata gadis yang menangis ! "

" Tapi aku senang aku bisa menggunakannya selain untuk mengusap air mata gadis " Ujar Len tersenyum dengan manis meskipun Len jauh lebih pendek dari mereka berdua ternyata Len jauh lebih dewasa dari mereka.

" LEN! " kali ini sudah jelas kalau kedua gadis itu sudah jatuh hati pada Len.

==== After Eating Parfait ====

Setelah Makan _Parfait_ bersama merekapun berjalan-jalan sebentar disekitar Mall itu mereka bercanda ceria, sebuah pemandangan yang aneh jika hal ini dilihat oleh Miku-fans club member. Karena mereka semua tahu betapa dua gadis itu sangat membenci Miku jika dia dekat dengan Len. Tetapi saat ini kedua gadis itu justru sedang tertawa riang dan bermain bersama orang yang seharusnya mereka benci yaitu Len Kagamine.

Dan ketika mereka tertawa dan bercanda ditangga supermarket,kedua gadis itu memilih turun lewat tangga biar bisa lebih santai dan lebih lama bisa bersama-sama Len tentunya. Karena terlalu banyak tertawa dan tersenyum Seeu yang tidak melihat anak tangga secara tidak sengaja terpeleset dan jatuh.  
Melihat itu otomatis saja, Semua pengunjung disana langsung menertawakan Seeu, yang membuat gadis itu tertunduk malu. Tapi disela tawaan itu suara marah seorang cowok terdengar

" KALIAN BODOH YA! ADA ORANG YANG JATUH KENAPA JUSTRU DIKETAWAI! BUKANNYA DITOLONG! " Teriakan Len langsung mendiamkan seluruh orang-orang yang tertawa tadi, dan langsung membuat mereka jadi malu dan pergi dengan cepat.

" Apa kau tidak apa-apa Seeu_-senpai_ ? " ujar Len yang langsung melihat keadaan kaki Seeu

" TIdak papa kok Len " Kalau Seeu tidak tahu Kepolosan Len tentu saja dia bakal langsung meneriakinya tapi mengingat kejadian dicafe tadi dia hanya diam karena tahu kalau Len saat ini sangat mengkhawatirkannya

" Ah Seeu_-senpai_ ada Luka dikakimu! " Sambil dia mengeluarkan sebuah _**hansaplast**_ dari dalam tasnya.

" Len? Kenapa kau bisa punya barang seperti itu ? "

" Aku selalu siap akan hal-hal seperti ini, karena dulu ada satu gadis ceroboh yang sering luka akibat terlalu tomboy makanya aku selalu siap akan hal-hal seperti ini " Ujar Len sambil tersenyum

" Yap sudah selesai, maaf Seeu_-senpai_, gambarnya kelinci tapi kurasa gambarnya sangat cocok untuk gadis manis seperti anda " Ujar Len sambil malu-malu

" Ah, Terima Kasih Len " Saat Seeu lagi malu-malu, Sementara itu Meiko ditangga

" CIh Kenapa bukan gua aja yang jatuh sih! " gumam Meiko yang sedang berfikir untuk ikut-ikutan jatuh seperti Seeu, tapi menyadari badan Len yang kecil itu akan sulit untuk menjadi sandaran 2 gadis terluka. Meiko pun mengurungkan niatnya.

" Len aku agak susah berdiri bisakah kau membantuku " Ujar Seeu Malu-malu, belum sempat Len menjawab Meiko sudah duluan mengangkat dan menyandarkan Seeu dibahunya

" Hei Seeu jangan menyusahkan Len (LU pikir gua bakal biarin Lu grepe-grepe Len )" Ujar Meiko sambil memberikan tatapan dingin pada Seeu

" Terima Kasih MEiko (GUA gak minta bantuan lu Cewek jadi-jadian)" Ujar Seeu sambil memberi tatapan tidak kalah dingin pada MEiko

" Memangnya tidak apa-apa Meiko_-senpai_ ? " ini Len yang khawatir beneran akan keadaan Seeu dan Meiko

" Tentu saja! Begini-begini aku inikan juara 1 Judo tingkat Nasional! " Jawab Meiko dengan PDnya.

" BEgitukah, ngomong-ngomong sebelum pulang bolehkah aku meminta request ? " Tanya Len

" REQUEST APA! " Jawab Kedua _SENPAI_ itu, dengan sangat antusias

" Aku ingin Photo bareng senpai di_PhotoBox_, buat kenang-kenangan soalnya kitakan jarang-jarang bisa seperti ini " ujar Len Malu-malu

" …. " Mendengar itu tentu saja mereka langsung mengiyakan, dan hari itu diakhiri mereka berrtiga dengan photo bareng diphotobox.

" Terima kasih banyak Senpai!, aku akan melaminatingnya dan menjaganya baik-baik! " Ujar Len sebelum mereka berpisah.

==== Back To Present ====

" JAdi kalian malah justu jatuh hati pada cowok itu ? " Ujar Luka yang kecewa akan cerita kedua anak buahnya itu.

" Aku tidak bisa mengatakan itu salah, soalnya bagiku Len itu keren terutama setelah dia menolongku ditangga. OMG LEN! " Ujar Seeu yang mulai _**berserk**_!

" Diam kau aku mendapatkan _**Indirect Kiss**_ pertama dari LEN! " Ujar Meiko yang tidak kalah _**berserk**_nya.

Membuat semua orang yang berada disana hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat pertengkaran 2 gadis yang jatuh cinta itu.

" GUa punya FOTO LEN PAS KECIL ! "

" GUA punya foto PAS LEN TIDUR! "

Melihat Itu Luka, hanya bisa menghela nafas, karena 2 orang yang sangat dia harapkan bisa menjauhkan Len dengan Miku, justru malah jatuh cinta pada Len.

" Kalau saja Len itu tidak pernah ada " hela Luka yang diikuti anggukan seluruh anggota utama _**MikuFansCLub**_ selain Meiko dan SEEU yang sedang bertengkar.

Tiba-tiba suasana menjadi hening

" JAdi kau ingin membuat Len itu tidak pernah ada ya ? " Sesosok pria berambut putih dengan tubuhnya yang seputih salju secara tiba-tiba, Muncul dihadapan mereka. Baju gothic hitamnya itu membuat laki-laki itu terlihat seperti wanita dari belakang, ditambah rambut ponytailnya itu membuat dia terlihat seperti seorang perempuan. Satu-satunya alasan dia dipanggil pria adalah karena suara yang keluar dari mulutnya tadi.

" Namaku Snow, aku bisa mengabulkan permintaanmu. "

" Benarkah ? jadi kau bisa menghilangkan Len ? "

" Tentu saja, aku bisa membuat Len itu tidak pernah eksis dipikiran orang lain bahkan kakak kembarnya sendiri Rin Kagamine "

" WOW HEBAT! " Ujar Luka yang masih belum percaya.

" AKu tahu kalau kau tidak percaya, tapi aku adalah " ETERNAL ", aku akan membuktikannya tapi sebagai gantinya kalian ber6 tidak akan bisa melupakan keberadaan Len dan jangan menyalahkanku atas semua perubahan yang terjadi disekitar kalian "

" Lakukan saja kalau kau bisa " Ujar Luka yang mulai menghiraukan Snow, dan diikuti dengan anggukan dari teman-teman segengnya kecuali Seeu dan Meiko

" TIDAK JANGAN! JANGAN HILANGKAN LEN! "

" Maafkan aku tapi _deal_ sudah dibuat, dan sampai jumpa dipertemuan selanjutnya " Dan dengan sekejap orang bernama Snow itu menghilang seperti salju.

" Ah sudahlah jangan dihiraukan, gak mungkin ada orang bisa menghilangkan eksistensi seseorang seperti itu" ujar Luka yang masa bodo, sementara Seeu dan Meiko hanya bisa terdiam entah mengapa mereka berdua merasakan firasat yang sangat buruk akan hal ini.

========== If Only ==========

Hari ini merupakan hari-hari biasanya bagi Luka Megurine, dia seperti biasanya berangkat sekolah dan langsung menuju ruang Osis, meskipun begini-begini Luka adalah sekretaris OSis karena itu sudah menjadi kewajibannya mengecheck ruangan Osis seperti yang dilakukannya pagi ini,

" _Ohayou_ Miku ! " ujar Luka saat melihat ruangan Osis sudah terbuka, yap meskipun dia sudah pagi seorang Miku Hatsune sudah biasa untuk datang lebih pagi dari dirinya.

" Miku ? Miku itu siapa Luka-_senpai_ " Disana terlihat seorang Rui, adik dari Rei Kagane yang merupakan ketua basket disekolah itu

" Eh Rui memangnya apa yang kau lakukan disini ? " ketika dia menatap kearah Rui, dia sadar kalau Rui sedang duduk dikursinya

" Bukannya aku memang sudah biasa datang kesini tiap pagi ketua ? Apa ketua Lupa ? "

" Ketua ? siapa KETUA ? " jawab Luka bingung

" Loh Kan Luka-_Senpai _itu ketua OSis kita, kok bisa lupa sih memangnya Senpai semalam terjatuh ya ? "

" Bukan, bukannya Ketua Osis kita itu Miku Hatsune ya ? "

" Miku Hatsune ? setahu aku disekolah kita hanya ada seorang Mikuo Hatsune yang terkenal akan kedekatannya dengan Rin Kagamine itu kan ?

" EH ? Hei, hei Aku ingin bertanya apa kau tahu Len KAgamine ? "

" Len Kagamine itu siapa Lagi senpai ? ah Senpai ini pasti sedang bermimpi ya ? Lebih baik senpai istirahat dirumah saja dulu, kalau memang sakit meskipun ketua Osis _Senpai_ harus beristirahat. " ujar Gadis itu

" …. " Luka perlahan mencoba mengingat kejadian kemarin.

" _**TEntu saja, aku bisa membuat Len itu tidak pernah eksis dipikiran orang lain bahkan kakak kembarnya sendiri Rin Kagamine "**_

" Tapi kenapa ? Kenapa Miku Juga hilang ? bukankah yang harus hilang hanya Len saja ? "ujar Luka yang bingung. Dengan cepat dia membaca buku-buku osis, madding dan juga apa-apa yang ada disekitarnya untuk mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan apa saja yang berubah.

After School

Luka Megurine,Kaito Shion,Gakupo Kamui,Oliver,Meiko Sakine dan Seeu. Ke6 orang ini sedang mendiskusikan kejadian yang mengerikan yang sedang terjadi disekolah mereka atau hanya terjadi pada mereka

" Baiklah aku akan mendiskusikan hal ini, pada kalian dan juga aku akan menjelaskan perubahan apa saja yang terjadi disekolahan ini dengarkan baik-baik! " UJar Luka memulai rapatnya

Ketua osis bukanlah Miku Hatsune tapi Luka Megurine

Wakil Ketua Osis tetap Kaito SHion

Sekretaris berganti dari Luka menjadi Rui Kagane

Bendahara tetap Seeu

Keamanan Oliver

Tidak ada yang namanya Miku Hatsune dan Len Kagamine disekolah ini

" Ini adalah apa yang terjadi saat ini, tapi sepertinya apa yang orang kemarin katakan menjadi kenyataan, tidak ada 1pun yang mengenal Len tetapi aku belum bertanya pada Rin "

" Begitukah, kami juga takut untuk mendengarnya makanya kami belum ada yang bertanya pada baik RIn maupun Mikuo. "

" Begitukah kalau begitu kalian tenang saja, aku sudah bersiap untuk menanyakannya pada Rin dan Mikuo sepulang sekolah, pokoknya ini saja rapat kita untuk hari ini dan juga untuk Seeu dan Meiko aku minta maaf aku sama sekali tidak menyangka hal ini benaran terjadi "

" ….. " Tidak ada jawaban dari kedua insan tersebut, tentu saja cinta mereka yang baru tumbuh tiba-tiba saja dihilangkan secara paksa ditambah mereka berdua dipaksa tahu kalau sosok Len Kagamine dihilangkan, mungkin kalau ingatan mereka dihapuskan kondisi mereka saat ini tidak akan separah ini.

" Seeu, Meiko " Kaito,Oliver,serta Gakupo hanya bisa terdiam melihat kondisi teman mereka saat ini

" Kita semua akan melakukan apa saja untuk mengembalikan mereka ber2 " ujar Luka meyakinkan mereka ber2.

Keadaan sekolah saat ini ceria seperti biasanya kecuali untuk 6 orang yang masih memiliki ingatan akan Miku Hatsune dan Len Kagamine. Dan saat ini sepulang sekolah Luka Megurine langsung menuju kediaman Hatsune tempat Rin dan Mikuo tinggal, Rin dan Mikuo sudah hidup bersama semenjak kejadian yang mengambil nyawa kedua orang tua mereka, sedangkan diingatan Luka seharusnya Rin,Len dan Miku serta Mikuolah yang tinggal bersama.

Saat ini Luka sudah berada diruang tamu bersama Rin, dan saat ini dia sedang duduk dikursi tamu rumah itu

" Jadi ada apa ini sampai-sampai ketua Osis datang disela-sela kesibukannya ? "

" AH itu aku memiliki beberapa hal yang ingin aku bicarakan soal kau dan Mikuo "

" Oh Gosip yang aku pacaran ama Mikuo-_nii_, memang kami tidak bisa menyalahkan kalau kamu curiga tapi tenang saja aku dan Mikuo-nii sudah berjanji akan mulai pacaran kalau aku sudah lulus SMA "

" Ah bukan hal itu aku sebenarnya ingin bertanya beberapa hal " Ujar gadis itu ragu-ragu

" Memangnya hal apa yang ingin kau tanyakan selain hal itu ? "

" Ini tentang Len Kagamine " Ujar Luka dengan ragu-ragu sambil melihat kearah Rin untuk mengetahui Reaksinya

" Len Kagamine ? Apa dia itu saudaraku ? Kok marganya sama ya ? " Ujar Rin bingung

" ….. "

" Memangnya kau tahu nama itu dari siapa, aku baru pertama kali ini mendengar nama orang itu ? " Ujar Rin yang masih dipenuhi tanda Tanya

" … " Luka menjadi terdiam, mendengarnya dengan ini sudah meyakinkan dia kalau sosok Len Kagamine selain oleh 5 orang selain dirinya tadi. Sudah benar-benar terhapus

" Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya ingin membuat cerpen dengan nama itu tapi aku takut kalau-kalau nanti ada saudara anda yang tersinggung "

" Ah sudahlah tenang saja, kalau Cuma cerpen jangankan nama orang yang tidak kukenal itu, kau boleh kok memakai namaku " Jawab Rin Bahagia

" Oh ya satu Lagi, aku ingin bertanya pada anda "

" Ehm ? " jawab Rin dengan serius

" Apa kau tahu seorang dengan Nama Hatsune Miku ? "

" EH! " kali ini tidak seperti tadi, Muka Rin berubah menjadi serius dan dia meandang Miku dengan aneh, dan disela-sela saling tatap menatap itu,

" Hem? ? ada apa RIn? Kok keliatannya serius banget ? " Mikuo yang sudah selesai mandi langsung masuk keruang tamu itu

" Oh Ada ketua osis, pasti nanyain soal hubungan aku ama Rin ya? tapi tenang saja aku dan Rin sudah berjanji akan mulai pacaran kalau Rin sudah lulus SMA " Ujar Mikuo dengan tampang meyakinkan

" Bukan itu Mikuo-_Nii_ dia bertanya soal Miku Hatsune " Jawab Rin serius

" Miku Hatsune? " Ujar Mikuo yang menjadi serius begitu mendengar nama itu

" Memangnya apa yang dia lakukan? Apa dia mengganggumu dan darimana kau tahu nama itu ? "

" Well dia tidak menggangguku, hanya beberapa hari ini aku hanya ingin membuat cerpen berdasarkan hubungan kalian berdua karena itu aku ingin bertanya soal Len Kagamine dan Hatsune Miku yang ingin kujadikan tokoh utama " Ujar Luka mencoba mencairkan suasana

" Well aku tidak tahu soal Len Kagamine tapi Hatsune Miku itu benar-benar ada, dia adalah adikku tapi dia sudah meninggal sekitar 11 tahun lalu "

" Eh? ? "

" Yap dia meninggal tidak lama setelah kejadian yang mengambil nyawa kedua orang tua kami "

" Eh? "

" Karena itu aku heran kenapa kau bisa mengenal Miku Hatsune, tapi kurasa itu hanya kebetulan saja ya ? Kukira kau tahu beneran tentang dia! " ujar Mikuo sambil tertawa garing untuk menyairkan suasana

" Miku Hatsune sudah mati ? " pernyataan itu membuat Luka terhentak, didunia ini Len Kagamine tidak pernah ada dan Miku Hatsune sendiri didunia ini sudah meninggal,

apa sebenarnya hubungan ketidak beradaan Len dan Kematian Miku Hatsune memenuhi otak Luka selama dia pulang kerumah.

" Apa yang terjadi, kenapa karena Len tidak ada Miku meninggal ? " ujar Luka bergumam sendiri

" Bukankah itu simple, Itu karena eksistensi Len diperlukan bagi kehidupan Miku, dengan menghilangnya Len maka Kehidupan Miku berakhir, jadi bagaimana dunia tanpa Len ini Luka_-sama_? "

" KAU! SNOW! "

=== TBC===

Preview

" Mikuo_-nii_ apapun yang terjadi padaku, kumohon biarkan aku tetap bersama Miku "

" Aku yang membunuh orang tuamu maka kau harus benci padaku! "

" AKu akan membunuhmu! "

" Tidak semua cerita cinta mulai dengan cerita yang bahagia "

" Len! BERTAHANLAH KUMOHON BERNAFASLAH "

" AKU MEMBENCIMU AKU AKAN MENGEJARMU SAMPAI KAU MATI "

" KALAU AKU TIDAK ADA DISISINYA DIA AKAN MATI " 

Saya Mohon Reviewnya kakak-kakak keren, dan please don't Flame me! Ane takut diFlame soalnya hati ane lemah.  
Mungkin banyak yang nganggep Review itu gak penting tapi percayalah 1 review dari anda akan memberikan kebahagian yang sangat besar buat saya. Sekian dan see you kapan-kapan


	2. Chapter 2

========== If Only ==========

Another Perfect Miku x Cupu Len Fic.  
==== Warning! =====

My abal-abal Pic, Miss. Typo yang bertebaran dan eksis dimana-mana. Titik,koma,tanda seru dan tanda-tanda lainnya yang tidak beraturan, sangat tidak sesuai dengan EYD

Please give me review, terima saran dan lain-lain lastly happy reading.

Another Fic gaje from ane...

========== If Only ==========

Suasana diruang osis saat ini bisa dibilang sangatlah menegangkan rasa benci dari Meiko dan SeeU terpancar kepada seorang cowok cantik yang kini sedang asik-asiknya, berkeliling melihat-lihat keadaan ruangan osis. Disiini sudah berkumpul orang-orang penting yang awalnya merupakan member utama dari Miku Fansclub sekaligus orang yang mengetahui keberadaan Miku dan Len. Merasakan suasana yang terus mencekam membuat Luka terpaksa membuka mulut sebelum kejadian yang tidak diinginkan terjadi, karena baik Seeu maupun Meiko sudah mulai menajamkan Cutter dan Gunting yang mereka miliki. Sementara Luka Megurine,Kaito Shion,Gakupo Kamui dan Oliver berusaha untuk tetap tenang.

" ER.. baiklah Snow, jadi apa yang kau inginkan agar kami bisa kembali kenormal "

" Normal? Bukankah ini sudah normal, bukankah ini salah satu keinginan yang selalu kalian idam-idamkan terjadi "

" Tapi, Kenapa MIKU JUGA HILANG! " Ujar Kaito dengan suaranya yang keras meskipun daritadi dia terlihat tenang dari teriakannya semua anggota disana tau kalau dia sangatlah marah

" Kau itu bodoh sekali ya, Mereka bilang kau ini pintar tapi kenapa hal simple seperti ini saja kau tidak tahu "

" Jangan banyak bicara kembalikan MIKU kami sekarang! " Ujar Oliver yang ikut-ikutan

" Itu semua sangat tidak mungkin dilakukan dengan kondisi seperti ini "

" Apa katamu! " Geraman Kaito hanya disambut dengan tawa dari Snow

" Apa kau budek? Aku katakan Itu semua sangat tidak mungkin dilakukan dengan kondisi seperti ini " mendengar itu Kaito langsung berdiri dan siap untuk menghajar laki-laki itu tapi ditahan oleh gakupo

" Kaito behenti! Tidak ada gunanya kau menghajar dia dan juga Kau!"

" berhentilah main-main bukankah dalam perjanjian kita hanya Len yang akan hilang "

" Aduh-aduh kenapa murid-murid disini bolot amat ya " Ucap Snow mengejek

" SRING! " SUara gunting dan cuter yang sudah ditajamkan itu membuat Snow kembali focus kemasalah

" Well jawabannya simple karena eksistensi Len itu berarti hidup mati bagi Miku "

" Apa Maksudmu? " Kali ini kedua gadis yang sedang kasmaran tadi mulai ikut mendengarkan

" Artinya ada Event atau kejadian didalam hidup Miku yang mana sangat membutuhkan keberadaan atau eksistensi Len, yang berarti karena tidak ada Len, event itu tidak berjalan sebagaimana mestinya dan Mikupun harus mengalami nasib yang Naas."

" Kalau bisa kubilang karena keinginan kalian, kalian membunuh Miku "

" APA! Berhentilah main-main kau pikir kami percaya hal seperti itu! Meskipun Miku menyukai Len itu Cuma karena dia itu kasian sama Len yang kayak orang idiot itu " Teriak Kaito

yap memang benar meskipun tubuh Len memang kecil hal yang orang-orang benci adalah sifatnya yang seperti bocah baru berusia 10tahunan yaitu terlalu nempel sama Miku seolah-olah Miku itu mbaknya seorang, yang tentu saja membuat iri orang lain

" Benarkah, kenapa Kau bisa berkata seperti itu ? Kenapa kau bisa berkata Len itu tidak penting dalam hidup Miku? " entah mengapa meskipun tubuh Snow lebih kecil dari Kaito tatapan matanya membuat semua orang disana membeku

" Kata-kata itu menunjukan kau itu tidak mengetahui apa-apa soal Miku! Kau mengatakan kau fansnya tapi kau hanya tau keberadaannya baru-baru ini saja, kau hanya terpesona kecantikannya saja, tanpa peduli perasaannya kalian semua itu hanyalah sampah! " Kata-kata Snow itu membuat semua orang terdiam termasuk Kaito.

" Baiklah kalau begitu bagaimana caranya agar kami bisa mengembalikan keadaan seperti semula ? " Tanya Luka sebagai orang yang paling tenang dipertemuan ini

" Aku bisa saja, langsung mengembalikannya tapi aku malas, aku ingin hiburan karena itu aku membuat Game "

" Game? " Ujar mereka semua

" Sebuah game yang akan memperlihatkan kepada kalian semua kalau kebencian kalian pada Len itu adalah kesalahan besar. "

" …. "

" Gamenya bernama " MEMORIES", kita akan bermain tentang kehidupan Len dan Miku dan kalian bertugas membenarkan ingatan yang salah, berhati-hatilah disini banyak sekali BADEND"

" Kau ! " Kaito langsung melompat dari tempat duduknya dan mencoba meninju snow tapi sebelum itu sampai

" GAME START! " Ucapan snow langsung merubah segalanya, dan mereka saat ini sudah berpindah kewaktu

" Ini adalah kehidupan Len dan Miku 11 Tahun lalu "

=== Luka POV ===

" Hm… " Aku bisa dibilang merupakan orang yang pertama mulai menyadari keanehan pada tubuh kami, didunia aneh ini tubuh kami menjadi transparan dan kami

" TRANSPARAN! "

" WOI KITA BISA TERBANG "

" GAK KELIATAN LAGI "

" INI ADALAH HAL YANG LUAR BIASA DENGAN BEGINI KITA BISA "

" MENGINTIP CEWEK TANPA KETAUAN!" Teriakan senang para pria itu membuatku sangat kesal dan dengan cepat aku menendang daerah bawah mereka yang membuat mereka langsung berlutut…

" KALIAN JANGAN MESUM TUJUAN KITA DISINI UNTUK MENYELAMATKAN MIKU! "

" GOMEN KETUA! " Ujar para laki-laki berjamaah

" Hm.. sepertinya suasana saat ini akan hujan ya ? "GUmam Luka dan benar saja tak lama kemudian hujan deraspun terjadi

" Dan dimana Miku dan Len ? " AKu segara turun kebawah diikuti oleh teman-temanku dan dengan segera kami mencari Len

Tak beberapa lama kemudian kami menemukan Len dan Miku yang sedang berteduh dibawah atap toko

" Hei Len, hujannya akan lama reda gimana kita mau nonton kartun nanti ? "

" Hm… " Aku melihat Len berfikir keras membuatku ingin tertawa karena ternyata Len kecil itu lucu sekali

" AH! " seperti bisa melihat efek muncul bohlam dari kepala Len aku tau kalau Len sudah mendapatkan ide

" Aku mengerti aku akan segera berlari kerumah dan mengambil paying lalu kau tunggu disini ya!"

" AH Len tapi Aku… "

" TUNGGU YA! " Dan Aku dapat melihat Len dengan pakaian seragamnya itu berlari kencang meninggalkan Miku

" Dasar cowok gak peka masa ninggalin cewek sendirian dingin-dingin pula, tapi ngomong-ngomong ini LOLI MIKU! " ini adalah kata-kata dari cowok-cowok disampingku

"GBBRAKKKKKKK! " dan ini suara pukulanku yang menghajar muka mereka semua

" LEN! UM….. " Aku melihat Miku terlihat ragu-ragu tapi tak lama kemudian diapun mengikuti jejak Len untuk menerobos hujan, tetapi naasnya baru beberapa langkah dia berlari dia terjatuh.

" GUBRAKK! "

" MIKU! " dan ini adalah para lolicon yang langsung berlari untuk mencoba membantu Miku

" GAH KENAPA?! " dan ini teriakan irony mereka saat mereka sadar kalau

" Kalian disini hanya jadi pengamat, bukan sebagai perubah jalan cerita " Tiba-tiba snow muncul dari atas kami dan menertawakan kondisi para lolicon itu yang masih tetap berusaha menggendong Miku….

" HUWA! " Meskipun sakit mendengar tangisan Miku, aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa karena seperti kata Snow, kami disini hanya bisa jadi pengamat bukan perubah cerita.

" Hiksss, Hiks… LEN? " Seperti seorang anak yang kehilangan ibunya ditengah Mall dan bertemu kembali dengan ibunya, Muka Miku terlihat sangat bahagia melihat kedatangan Len

" MIKU APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN! Kan sudah kubilang tunggu saja disana

" Hiks… Hiks… tapi aku takut! "

" Dasar penakut, yaudah ayo cepat pulang " Ujar Len yang langsung membukakan payung Miku.

" OUCH! " Teriakan Miku terdengar saat dia mencoba berdiri, mendengar ini Len sepertinya tahu kalau Miku terkilir kakinya karena dia langsung

" Kamu pegang Payungnya, aku bakal gendong Miku! " Jawab Len yang langsung jongkok sementara Miku masih takut-takut sedikit untuk mengikuti kata-kata Len

" Cepetan dong, kalau tambah deres nanti makin susah " Ujar Len sedikit memaksa, dan Miku yang ketakutan akhirnya melompat keatas Len, Meskipun Len kecil, dia itu sudah terlatih akibat latihan karatenya dari kecil rumor yang kudengar dia dari baru lahir udah disuruh belajar karate

" OPH! Nag Miku apa kau sudah nyaman "

" HAik! "

" BAIKLAH AYO KITA PULANG KERUMAH! " Saat itu aku hanya bisa melihat betapa indahnya persahabatan mereka berdua itu, Len kecil yang sedang menggendong Miku itu membuat hatiku tersayat karena pernah berpikiran dan bahkan membenci Len karena dia dekat dengan Miku

" Kalau begini caranya sih aku sudah mengerti kenapa Miku sangat posesive dan mencintai Len, kisah cinta mereka sudah dimulai dari sekecil ini "

" Begitukah ? apa kau yakin? Aku beritahu saja tidak semua cerita cinta mulai dengan cerita yang bahagia "

" Maksudmu ? " Aku menoleh kepadanya melihat keadaan seperti ini sudah sangat tidak mungkin kalau kisah cinta Miku dan Len tidak dimulai dengan bahagia kan?

SKIP TIME sore hari

" ACHU! " kali ini setting kami dirumah Miku dan terlihat saat ini Miku sedang bersin-bersin mukanya yang terlihat merah itu menunjukan kalau Miku sedang sakit demam , sementara itu aku dapat melihat kedua orang tua Len dan Miku sama-sama sedang bergegas untuk berangkat kondangan

" Hei bagaimana kalau kita batalkan saja " ujar ibunya Miku

" Kami tidak keberatan daripada nanti was-was " Ini ibunya Len dan Rin

" TApi ini pertemuan penting " Ujar kedua ayah mereka

" sudah ibu dan ayah tenang aja ka nada Mikuo disini " Ujar Mikuo dengan senyum simpul

" Oh begitu ya, kalau begitu bisa kan kalau ada Mikuo kurasa gak ada masalah" Ujar kedua bapak

" iya, iya tapi pulangnya cepetan ya aku takut ama keadaan Miku " ujar ibunya Miku diangguki oleh ibunya Len

" SIAP BOS! " sementara kedua ayah hanya bisa menurut permintaan kedua istri

Skip Time jam 10:00 malam

Saat ini dirumah hanya ada Len dan Miku, Mikuo secara mendadak jam 8an tadi mendapat telpon dari teman kerjanya dan pergi kesana dengan membawa Rin, dia membawa Rin supaya bisa jadi alasan pulang cepat tapi sepertinya teman-temannya tidak memperbolehkan mereka pulang cepat-cepat.

" MAMA!... " Suara Miku yang tertidur itu membuatku tersayat, apalagi sosok Len disana yang terus-terusan sibuk mulai mengganti compress, mengusap kepala miku sampai menggengam tangan Miku ketika dia menangis ketakutan

membuat perasaanku seperti disayat-sayat sampai potongan terkecil, kurasa itu juga yang dirasakan teman-temanku terutama Meiko dan SeeU yang sudah mulai menangis

" Len Kau benar-benar keren! " Ujar Mereka berdua

" …. " AKu dapat melihat Len mengetik beberapa kata dari hapenya yang dari tadi dibiarkan tergeletak saja. Begitu dia menyelesaikan smsnya dia langsung kembali merawat Miku aku sangat ingin tahu apa yang ditulis Len tadi, tapi sayangnya aku sama sekali tidak bisa menyentuh hape itu

SKIP TIME

jam sudah menunjukan pukul 11:20 malam ketika Mikuo pulang, dengan Rin dipundaknya dia hanya bisa tersenyum saat melihat Len yang ketiduran saat menjaga Miku menggengam erat lengan Miku.

Tetapi sayangnya kebahagiaan itu tidak berlangsung lama, beberapa menit setelah Mikuo menaruh Rin ditempat tidur hapenya berbunyi dan berita yang didapatnya ditengah malam itu sangatlah mengerikan

" Mereka meninggal karena kecelakaan ? "

SKIP TIME

MIku seharusnya sudah sembuh, tapi ketika mendengar kabar kematian orang tuanya kondisinya langsung menjadi drop dan dia terpaksa masuk kerumah sakit. Entah bagaimana caranya Mikuo bisa mendapatkan hak asuh Len dan Rin, dan mereka semua akhirnya tinggal bersama dikediaman keluarga Hatsune.

" Meskipun begitu melihat kondisi Miku saat ini…. " Yap keadaan Miku sangatlah buruk, karena terlalu saying sama orang tuanya begitu mendengar kabar mereka meninggal Miku langsung pingsan dan dibawa kerumah sakit. Dokter mengatakan tidak mungkin dia selamat karena sehebat apapun kemampan medis RS, jika dianya sendiri tidak mau hidup bagaimana mungkin RS itu bisa menyembuhkannya.

Dan hari ini seharusnya seperti biasanya meskipun sia-sia Rin selalu dengan setia menyemangati Miku setelah mereka pulang sekolah, tetapi hari ini Len tidak menyemangati dia sama sekali yang tentu saja mendapat komentar negative dari kawan-kawan cowokku

" Miku cepatlah sembuh biar kita bisa bersama kesekolah lagi "

" APa kau tahu sekarang ayunan yang disana diperbarui, nanti ayo kita main sama-sama "

" Oh ya, kau harus mencoba mochi strowbery ini kalau kau sembuh! "

" dan juga bla… bla.. bla… " Ketika Rin menyemangati Miku, Len pergi keluar dan mencoba mengajak Mikuo untuk berbicara secara rahasia karena kulihat dia berbisik-bisik ketelinga Mikuo dan tak lama Mikuo pun mengajak Len keluar, yang tentu saja kuikuti

" Okay Len apa yang mau dikatakan ? "

" Mikuo_-nii_ apapun yang terjadi padaku, kumohon biarkan aku tetap bersama Miku "

" Tentu saja Len , kau kan sekarang sudah jadi bagian keluarga kami! " Ujar Mikuo sambil mengusap kepala Len

" JANJI? " Ujar Len mengeluarkan jari kelingkingnya

" Janji! " Ujar Mikuo yang langsung mengaitkan pula jari kelingkingnya kekelingking Len

Skip Time

Saat ini sudah menjelan sore dan seperti biasanya sekarang adalah waktunya Len menjaga sendirian, tetapi aku entah mengapa merasakan firasat yang buruk, muka Len terlihat seperti sudah menyiapkan sesuatu determinasinya yang kuat ditunjukan dari raut Mukanya dan begitu dia melihat kearah jam dan memastikan sesuatu dia mengatakan….

" OKAY permainan dimulai, tenang saja disini aku hanya ingin agar menyadarkan kalian soal pentingnya Len bagi Miku, tapi aku ingin menjadikan ini game kira-kira apa yang akan dikatakan Len? "

" itu simple pasti dia ngelamar MIKU! " Ucap para Lolicon geblek yang asal nyerocos itu

" YAP bener itu, liat keadaan sekarang dan masa lalunya kami yakin dia pasti ngelamar Miku dan Miku yang sangat bahagia kembali sehat!" ujar para lelaki koplak itu

" Kurasa Len mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk kan ? " Ujarku mencoba menerka

" Tepat SEKALI 100 buat Luka!, tapi Luka tau dari mana ? " Ujar Snow tersenyum

" Dari percakapan Mikuo dan Len tadi, Len berkata seolah-olah apa yang akan dikatakannya akan sangat berbahaya dan membuat dia terusir dari kediaman Hatsune"

" Well, bagus banget Luka! Kau tidak melewatkan petunjuk sedikitpun kalau begitu mari kita lanjutkan ceritanya"

Kami kembali melihat kearah Len yang terlihat sedih itu sebelum akhirnya dia membuka mulutnya

" Hei Miku apa kau tahu? "

" …. "

" Ketika malam itu, aku mengSMS orang tuamu dan memaksa mereka pulang cepat "

" ! "

" Kalau saat itu aku tidak memaksa mereka aku yakin mereka pasti masih hidup " kami semua mengetahui kalau itu semua hanyalah kebohongan tapi yang tidak kami ketahui adalah, Miku mempercayai kebohongan itu

"?! " Aku dapat mata Miku menatap tajam kearah Len

" KArena itulah akulah orang yang telah membunuh orang tuamu "

" ! " Kali ini Sorot Mata Miku terlihat seperti merobek-robek Len, kami semua menyadari kalau itu adalah sorot mata kebencian yang sangat dalam, bahkan para cowok-cowok yang selalu mengometari apapun event yang diperbuat Len, hanya bisa terdiam merasakan aura kemarahan Miku.

" … " Lenpun kulihat langsung meninggalkan ruangan itu dan Miku

" Dia membunuh orang tuaku " kami dapat melihat Miku menatap penuh amarah kearah Len tadi pergi….

==== TBC ====

Saya Mohon Reviewnya kakak-kakak keren, dan please don't Flame me! Ane takut diFlame soalnya hati ane lemah.  
Mungkin banyak yang nganggep Review itu gak penting tapi percayalah 1 review dari anda akan memberikan kebahagian yang sangat besar buat saya. Sekian dan see you kapan-kapan


	3. Chapter 3

========== If Only ==========

Another Perfect Miku x Cupu Len Fic.  
==== Warning! =====

My abal-abal Pic, Miss. Typo yang bertebaran dan eksis dimana-mana. Titik,koma,tanda seru dan tanda-tanda lainnya yang tidak beraturan, sangat tidak sesuai dengan EYD

Please give me review, terima saran dan lain-lain lastly happy reading.

Another Fic gaje from ane...

========== If Only ==========

Terkadang cerita cinta yang terlihat indah tidak bermula dari cerita yang indah pula.

Luka POV  
Saat ini kami semua sedang berada dikamar rumah sakit ditempat Miku dirawat, dan berbeda dengan hari-hari kemarin,hari ini Miku terlihat sangatlah ceria disana terlihat pula Mikuo dan Rin yang sama cerianya dan sedang riang bergembiranya berbicara sama Miku.

" huh dasar adik durhaka, kamu ini buat Onii-chan takut aja, jangan lagi kayak-kayak gini ya "

" Iya Miku kita harus segera kembali kesekolah, teman-teman sudah banyak yang menunggu loh !"  
Ijar Rin yang juga sangatlah senang melihat Miku saat ini sudah kembali dengan sehatnya.

" Maafkan aku karena merepotkan semuanya,aku akan berusaha yang terbaik agar bisa kembali sehat dan bisa mengejar ketinggalan disekolah "  
Senyuman gadis itu sangatlah manis bahkan dokter dan suster yang merawatnya juga terlihat ssangatlah bahagia melihat senyuman gadis itu.

Begitu juga dengan rombongan cowok-cowok disampingku ini

" Akhirnya Miku-sama SEHAT! " ini Kaito yang sedang banjir air mata

"MIku-sama! " dan ini siGakupo dan Oliver yang berusaha memeluk Miku meski mereka tahu kalau hal itu sia-sia belaka..

" Plakkkkk " dan ini adalah geplakanku kepada dua orang idiot itu,karena kehadiran mereka saat ini sangat merusak moment-moment kebangkitan Miku ini.

" Asal kalian tahu kehadiran kalian berdua ditempat ini sangatlah menyebalkan, terutama karena hanya kita saja yang melihatnya " Ujarku sambil menatap mereka berdua dengan tajam.

" MAAFKAN KAMI Luka-sama! "Ujar mereka berdua sambil berlutut,tetapi disela-sela berlutut itu.

"Hei Gakupo apakah kau tadi merasakannya "

" Merasakan apa ? "

" Perasaan senang saat Luka-sama memuku kita "

" Jadi kau juga merasakan itu juga Oliver! " Ujar Gakupo menatap kearah Oliver

" Tentu saja,kalau begitu artinya…. "

" Kita ini memiliki selera yang sama! " Ujar mereka berdua sambil berpelukan dan Kaito yang tidak tahan melihat Reaksi mereka langsung menendang kedua manusia yang menemukan sosok Masochistnya.

"Hentikan itu kita tidak datang kesini untuk mencari jati diri kalian yang lainnya "

" Entah kenapa ketika ditendang Kaito aku tidak merasa bahagia "

" Sama disini " Ujar Oliver dan Gakupo yang lemas bersamaan

Disisi lain Miku kini sudah dengan bahagianya berbincang dan tertawa berama Rin dan Mikuo sementara Len berada jauh dibelakang Mikuo, seolah tidak menghiraukan keberadaan Len.  
Miku terus-terusan tertawa bersama Mikuo dan Rin,dan ketika dia tidak sengaja bertatapan dengan Len, dia langsung membuang mukanya.

Ya hari itu tidak sekalipun Miku menatap Len dengan tatapan yang seperti biasanya tatapan Miku pada Len saat ini seperti tatapan seseorang yang bertemu dengan orang yang paling dibencinya didunia ini, seseorang yang sangat ingin dia bunuh.

Beberapa hari setelahnya…...

Jam menunjukan pukul 10:00 malam bagi anak-anak seumuran Len saat ini,ini sudah merupakan waktu tidur baginya tetapi karena kejadian beberapa hari sebelumnya membuat Len sangat sulit untuk tidur, aku dan rombongan Meiko atau Seeu lebih memilih untuk mengamati Len dikamarnya sementara rombongan Pria yang dijaga entah MEiko atau Seeu akan mengamati Rin dan Miku dikamar tidurnya.

Alasan aku memasang Meiko atau Seeu untuk menjaga rombongan Miku dan Rin adalah agar para pria tidak melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh pada mereka berdua karena mereka tidak terlihat.

" Baiklah malam ini adalah malam yang sangat penting dikehidupan mereka berdua kalian harus melihatnya baik-baik " ujar Snow kepada kami sebelum dia menghilang entah kemana

" Kreeek….. " Saat ini aku melihat Len sedang keluar dari kamarnya dan akupun mendengar suara pintu kamar Miku ikutan terbuka,aku yang mendengar dan ingat kata-kata snow tadi langsung mengikuti Len.

" …. " Hening itulah mungkin yang bisa dideskripsikan mengenai keadaan diluar saat ini, tatapan Miku yang tajam seperti pisau itu terasa seperti menyayat-nyayat tubuh kami yang tidak dipandangnya secara langsung ini.

" Hei… " Aku dapat melihat Len yang bersikap dingin menatap kearah Miku,meskipun Len terlihat dingin entah mengapa tatapan matanya keMiku terasa sangatlah hangat,

" Aku ingin bertanya satu hal padamu " Tapi tatapan hangat itu ditepis kembali dengan dinginnya oleh Miku.

"Apa ? " Ujar Len membelakangi Miku hendak menuruni tangga dia membuat suaranya rendah sehingga terkesan dia membenci gadis itu

" Tentang hal yang kau katakan dirumah sakit, soal kau membunuh kedua orang tuaku apa itu benar "

" Benar sekali kenapa memangnya? Apa kau ingin melaporkannya kepolisi ? Memangnya siapa yang akan percaya pada…. " Belum sempat Len menyelesaikan jawabannya sebuah tendangan dari Miku telah membuat Len terpental dari anak tangga ke14 itu.

" BRak….bRak….. Brak…. " Dan sayangnya dia tidak langsung jatuh keanak tangga terakhir tapi sempat terpantul dibeberapa anak tangga sebelum jatuh tak berdaya dilantai bawah, mata Len yang memandang Miku keatas kembali kematanya yang dulu, mata yang menunjukan rasa peduli dan sayang pada orang itu

" ….. "Tapi Miku masih membalas tatapan itu dengan tatapan dingin seperti biasanya dan perlahan kami semua dapat melihat dia menyunggingkan pipinnya keatas dan dengan entengnya berjalan masuk kekamarnya.

" Hei siapa itu yang jatuh! " Mikuo yang mendengar suara rusuh itu langsung berlari kearah asal suara itu

" Len! Hei Len! Bertahanlah! Apa yang terjadi hei Len jawab aku " Terlihat Mikuo panic ketika melihat kondisi Len yang tergeletak tidak berdaya itu.

" Mikuo-nii ? " Len perlahan berbisik sedikit kearah Mikuo

" Len apa Miku yang melakukan ini ? " ujar Mikuo yang saat ini sedang menaruh Len dan mempersiapkan alat untuk mengkompres Luka memar ditubuh Len saat ini

" Mikuo-nii, tidak apa-apa "

"Apa maksudmu Len ? "

"Miku hanya butuh waktu, "

" Waktu ? "

" Ketika dia tidak membutuhkan diriku lagi untuk tersenyum aku pasti akan segera pergi dari hidupnya "

" Hei apa yang kau bicarakan Len, apa kau berniat meninggalkan Miku setelah apa yang kau perbuat ini ? "

" … "

" Kau tidak boleh melakukannya Len,kau sudah berkorban sebanyak ini, kalau kau pergi saat adikku masih belum mengetahui kebenarannya dia pasti "

" Tenang saja,Miku itu kuat dia tidak perlu mengetahui kebenarannya saat dia memiliki alasan lain untuk hidup, sampai saat itu terjadi aku akan tetap ada disisinya "

" Kau bodoh, aku sangat membencimu karena melakukan hal ini,tapi aku juga tidak bisa menyalahkanmu. Saat kau melakukan hal gila seperti ini, aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk menyelamatkannya "

" Tenang saja Mikuo-nii aku sudah berjanji pada Tante dan paman untuk menjaga Miku, jadi aku akan menepati janjiku ini karena itu kau tidak usah merasa bersalah" ujar Len sambil langsung kembali tertidur

Len POV just a moment before  
Seperti biasa saat ini aku masih tidak bisa terlalu cepat untuk tidur,dan ketika aku hendak mengambil susu dilantai bawah aku berpas-pasan denga Miku yang menatapku dengan tatapan tajam, meskipun aku berusaha bersikap dingin entah kenapa tiap menatap wajanhya aku merasa sangatlah sedih..

"Apa ? " Ujarku sambil membelakangi Miku sambil hendak menuruni tangga aku membuat suaraku sedikit rendah sehingga terkesan kalau aku membenci gadis itu,selain itu aku membelakanginya karena aku tahu kalau aku melihatnya aku pasti akan menangis

" Tentang hal yang kau katakan dirumah sakit, soal kau membunuh kedua orang tuaku apa itu benar " dingin sekali, itulah yang kurasakan ketika dia menanyakan hal itu aku merasa tulang rusukku seperti ditimpah balok es, aku langsung menarik nafas dan mempersiapkan mentalku karena hal yang akan kukatan ini adalah hal yang sangatlah kejam baginya,tapi aku harus melakukannya karena ini adalah kewajibanku

" Benar sekali kenapa memangnya? Apa kau ingin melaporkannya kepolisi ? Memangnya siapa yang akan percaya pada…. " .belum sempat aku menyelesaikan kalimatku aku merasakan tendangan dari belakangku aku terjatuh beberapa kali diantara anak tangga sebelum mencapai lantai bawah.

" ….. " aku merasakan sakit yang tidak ada taranya dan aku ingin sekali menangis, karena kalau aku menangis dia akan senang dan merasa puas dan jika itu terjadi maka usahaku akan sia-sia. Aku perlahan melihat kearah Miku melihat apa yang dia lakukan dan ketika aku melihat dia menyunggingkan mulutnya aku tahu satu hal, yaitu usahaku ini berhasil !

Miku sudah sangat membenciku yang mana artinya itu adalah hal yang sangatlah baik untuk saat ini, ketika aku masih menatap Miku yang perlahan berjalan menuju kamarnya aku mendengar Mikuo-nii berteriak

" Len! Hei Len! Bertahanlah! Apa yang terjadi hei Len jawab aku " aku melihat kepanikan terpancar diwajahnya saat dia melihat diriku

" Mikuo-nii ? " ujarku perlahan memastikan gadis itu tidakmendengar

" Len apa Miku yang melakukan ini ? " ujar Mikuo yang saat ini sedang menaruhku ketempat duduk dan langsung mempersiapkan alat untuk mengkompres Luka memar ditubuhku saat ini

" Mikuo-nii, tidak apa-apa " yap semua ini sudahlah sangat benar

"Apa maksudmu Len ? "

"Miku hanya butuh waktu, " Waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk membebaskan dirinya dariku,dan menemukan sesuatu yang lebih indah

" Waktu ? "

" Ketika dia tidak membutuhkan diriku lagi untuk tersenyum aku pasti akan segera pergi dari hidupnya " itulah tugasku saat ini

" Hei apa yang kau bicarakan Len, apa kau berniat meninggalkan Miku setelah apa yang kau perbuat ini ? " aku dapat melihat muka Mikuo-nii yang tidak setuju dengan kata-kataku saat ini

" … "

" Kau tidak boleh melakukannya Len,kau sudah berkorban sebanyak ini, kalau kau pergi saat adikku masih belum mengetahui kebenarannya dia pasti "

" Tenang saja,Miku itu kuat dia tidak perlu mengetahui kebenarannya saat dia memiliki alasan lain untuk hidup, sampai saat itu terjadi aku akan tetap ada disisinya "yap benar, dia hanya perlu kebohongan itu dia tidak boleh mengetahui kebenarannya. Jika sebuah kebohongan terlalu dipercayai oleh seseorang maka kebohongan itupun bisa jadi kenyataan

" Kau bodoh, aku sangat membencimu karena melakukan hal ini,tapi aku juga tidak bisa menyalahkanmu. Saat kau melakukan hal gila seperti ini, aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk menyelamatkannya "

" Tenang saja Mikuo-nii aku sudah berjanji pada Tante dan paman untuk menjaga Miku, jadi aku akan menepati janjiku ini karena itu kau tidak usah merasa bersalah" ujarku sambil langsung menutup mata,badanku terasa sangatlah sakit sekali

Luka POV

" Hei apa yang dibicarakan Len saat ini" kurasa hampir semua orang disini tidak bisa mengerti apa yang sedang Len lakukan,kecuali aku yang sedikit teliti dalam mengelola data

" Hohohoho… kalian ini bodoh apa, sampai-sampai hal ini tak bisa kalian sadari apa benar kalian ini penggemar Miku " Ujar Snow yang tiba-tiba dan mengolok-olok kami semua dan membuat kami semua terdiam

" Hei Snow kurasa aku tahu apa yang direncanakan Len "

" Hohohoh ternyata ada satu orang yang lumayan pintar diantara kalian ya ! " Ujar Snow senang

" Kurasa Len membuat dirinya menjadi kambing hitam agar Miku bisa kembali sehat! "

" KAmbing hitam? " ujar teman-temanku yang masih belum mengerti tapi sepertinya MEiko dan Seeu sudah dapat mengerti sedikit tentang tujuan Len

" Len membuat tujuan hidup bagi Miku, bukankah tadi kita tahu dari dokter kalau Miku tidak mau hidup dia sendiri tidak mungkin bisa sembuh dari sakitnya "

" Iya lalu ? "

" Len membuat alasan itu, "

" Eh? " aku dapat melihat Snow tersenyum

" Dia mengatakan kalau dia yang membunuh orang tua Miku adalah agar Miku marah dan berusaha membunuhnya "

" tTunggu dulu mana mungkin ada orang yang percaya kata-kata seperti itu " ujar Kaito

" Saat ini Miku hanyalah anak Kecil bakaito!, anak kecil akan mudah percaya apa kata orang bahkan ketika aku kecil ketika ibuku mengatakan anak bayi itu dikirimkan santa aku sangat mempercayainya "

" ….. "

" Dan kata-katayang diucapkan oleh Len, adalah kata-kata dari orang yang sangat disayangi Miku pada awalnya. dengan kata lain saat ini Miku pasti merasa dikhianati oleh Len karena itu "

" Dia kembali semangat untuk hidup agar bisa membalas dendam pada Len kan ?" Ujar Seeu

" Benar sekali, tapi sepertinya hal ini belum selesai kan snow ? "

" Tentu saja!cerita mereka masih sangat panjang tahu "

" Hei tidak bisakah kita hentikan permainan ini " Ujarku karena aku tahu dari jalan ceritanya sepertinya cerita ini masih akan berlangsung dengan sangat gelap.

" Tidak MAU! Kalian mengatakan kalian mengenal Miku tapi kau takut untuk melihat cerita selanjutnya apa maksudnya ini "

" Aku hanya tidak sanggup,aku merasa sangat bersalah terhadap Len melihat keadan ini "

" Karena itu kurasa kau harus melihatnya sampai akhir agar kau puas dan tidak akan menghina keberadaan Len lagi " ujar Snow menghilang dan lagi kami kembali mengikuti alur waktu dipaksa melihat tentang apa saja hal mengerikan yang akan terjadi pada Len


End file.
